This invention relates to ionization chamber, x-ray detectors. More specifically, this invention relates to multicellular detectors comprising high pressure gas for use in computerized tomography systems.
In a computerized, x-ray tomograph a spatial distribution of x-ray intensities must be translated into electrical signals which are processed to yield image information. Detectors for use in such systems must efficiently detect x-ray, electromagnetic energy with a high degree of spatial resolution. The x-ray pulse repetition rate in tomograph systems is generally limited by the recovery time of the x-ray detectors. It is desirable, therefore, to utilize x-ray detectors characterized by fast recovery times, high sensitivity, and fine spatial resolution. Proposed x-ray tomography systems employ hundreds of such x-ray detectors. A multicellular construction, wherein multiple, spatially separated detection cells are incorporated in a single detector assembly, provides an economic means for the production of such systems.